S.I.A.D.A.
Near Cañuelas, 43 kilometers from Buenos Aires, stands the monumental structure, visible from the route, of the factory designed by S.I.A.D.A. and Rural Mechanics S.A. Paralyzed works for a long time, a few months ago has seen again, tingling people among the colossal iron strings, and is, as they say, completed one of the largest buildings in the country, with a view to the mass production of agricultural machinery. At the head of the organization, which has assumed this great responsibility, is a group of young and optimistic people, technically qualified and with the necessary experience to aspire to the best success. These are industrial engineers and agronomists, who know the machine itself and its formidable role in the agricultural economy. They know exactly the extent of our needs in terms of machinery; they have compared them with the indexes of the most mechanized countries in everything concerning agriculture and livestock, and on the firmest conclusions of their studies, they have projected a great work. In the 43 kilometer plant, which only requires a powerful generator to be completed - permission has already been requested to the authorities to make it possible to import it - everything is now subordinated to the raw material, that is, what the government of the Nation has just announced that it will be available to industrialists engaged in the manufacture of agricultural machines. Meanwhile, the enthusiasm of that spirited group of technicians and that of its faithful artisan collaborators, among whom there are skilled workers who are in love with the work they have proposed to do, is divided into new plans of improvement on the first ideas, while a Productive activity is translated into real values, as are the numerous items that the material and the available facilities allow them to manufacture. Composition Directors, officers and operators, all Argentines, as is the capital of the company, have full confidence in the stimulating action of the government. His imagination, while working on the completion of the harrows, bull shovels, cultivators, saws, shelling machines, etc., is already in active operation the online production of large machines that need our golden wheat, our immense corn crops, Sunflower, flax and other projected field specialties for the field, such as the machines needed for the mechanization of the tambo, for example. Around the factory, in 200 hectares of good field whose afforestation has been undertaken without delay, have been indicated the experimental plots, the lots for the population of employees and workers, and it is possible to admire a modern, comfortable, hygienic house , like those that the Justicialist government has determined to establish definitively in the Argentine countryside. Here we see a tractor that roars in the experimental field, driven by one of the young directors of the establishment, agronomist engineer, whose work diver confuses it among the workers who support it; the behavior of a modified grate is being ascertained to obtain a better breakage of the clayey soil. Beyond, another tractor operates a model of a tiller, ready for the final approval, which will give the field men a useful and economical element to make holes for afforestation or in the construction of wire fences. Industrial plant Inside the industrial plant the machines are painstakingly assembled; an electrical equipment is making fast and lasting welds; Another painting gives the finishing touches to the finished items. Many people work, meanwhile, in the reception of the innumerable pieces that come from the foundry or from the urban factory of S.I.A.D.A. and Mecánica Rural - is located in Mansilla at 3100 -, which has not yet been able to move to kilometer 43. In the large warehouse they are classified according to the corresponding code, and they are placed neatly in their own place, since order seems to be the watchword of this modern establishment, in whose organization all the principles that can contribute have been taken into account. to make the job more efficient, while at the same time making production more efficient. The truth is that order, in companies of this nature and this economic volume - there are already several millions invested, which will reach 50 as soon as the factory is ready for its maximum production - is as fundamental as the technical training of the directors and operators. We have had the opportunity to attend - a bit of chance and another the kindness of the guests - to a meeting of representatives, who usually call one of the firms responsible for the future of the factory. The foresight spirit that is seen in the planning and in the industrial execution is perceived with the same healthy effects in this aspect, of evident commercial physiognomy. We do not know if we betray the "privacy" of S.I.A.D.A. and Mecánica Rural, but the truth is that we can not resist the desire - something of the journalistic profession, perhaps - to praise the disciplined and pleasant way at the same time, which breathes both order and camaraderie, in which the distribution of machines and appliances throughout the territory of the Argentine Republic. Many agents, located in the most opposed production centers, some professionals, other merchants, others, in fact, made in the field to serve farmers and ranchers in this difficult specialty to expose the advantages of the machinery and provide them to Sometimes with facilities, which are not always found when they are needed, they met with the factory authorities, very cordially by the way. They visited with them the exhibition of the novelties, they observed their demonstrations in the experimental field, they followed with lively interest the explanations of the technical director and they even learned, in their details, of the high purposes that the men of kilometer 43 intend to reach. In all this, we noticed a reciprocal collaboration that can only be translated into benefits for our rural production, because if on the one hand the agents received precious instructions about the management and better use of certain machines, the responsible authorities of the factory were attentive, more beyond the strictly commercial information, to the remarks that the representatives themselves made about the behavior of these items, suggesting in some cases modifications that the technicians rushed to settle in their notebook to get immediately in the task of taking them to the practice. It would be necessary that his blade was adaptable to any position. It gives pleasure, great pleasure, to find possibilities like those that have already begun to stop being in the path of Cañuelas. Models External links *History in Pesados Argentinos References Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina